The general principle of using blue laser light to illuminate a light converting member and generate light of a different wavelength spectrum is well known. JP 2015008048 A discloses an illumination device for a vehicle headlight comprising at least one laser light source, an optical fiber bundle and a wavelength conversion member. The laser light is guided through the fiber bundle and converted by the wavelength conversion member at the end face of the fiber bundle to create light of a different wavelength which will be projected by a subsequent optical system. This illumination device comprises an architecture where the light converting element is used in a transmissive configuration, meaning that the incident laser light and the converted light enter and leave from two opposite surfaces of the light converting member.
DE 102013207841 A1 discloses a vehicle illumination device comprising several laser diodes, a light guiding element consisting of several guiding structures and a wavelength converting member. The light guiding element is used to guide light from the laser sources to the wavelength converting member. One of the guiding structures in the light guiding element is used to guide a small part of the converted light emitted by the light converting member to a control unit for monitoring the light conversion. While most of the embodiments of this document use the wavelength converting member in a transmissive configuration, the document also discloses an embodiment in which a reflective element is attached to a side of the wavelength converting member opposite to the light guiding element. The reflective element with the light converting member is oriented such that the light from the laser diodes enters the light converting member at an angle to the surface normal such that the converted light is reflected by the reflecting element to pass the light guiding member on one side. This embodiment enables the light converting member with the reflective element to be attached to a heatsink for heat dissipation.